New meaning to forbidden
by Mimi-san
Summary: When illicit relationships begin to arise in the gangs, a war will rage like no other and thousand will suffer for honor, power and… forbidden love. Longer summ. inside. RR plz!


**A new meaning to forbidden**

**Rated**: PG-13 – R… not really sure yet.  
**Genre**: Romantic/Action  
**Summary**: What could make the citizens of Ambrosia shudder and quake at night? Two words; Bishop and Pawn. They are Ambrosia's most fierce and dominating gangs that prowl the streets of Talraga, Enahm and Kanyar. When illicit relationships begin to arise in the gangs, a war will rage like no other and thousand will suffer for honor, power and… forbidden love.  
**Couplings**: Can't tell that, because that would just kill the story! Just so you know, no slash and no incest. No my friends and fellow readers, this is going to be rated mainly for violence, some language and sensuality.  
AN: I personally write AU a heck of a lot better than writing other time periods. This story was inspired by another story I read and I hope that you guys just like it, kay? I don't own Troy or any of its characters just like to play with them when I'm bored… especially Achilles… !

**Chapter 1: Oh, what men dare do**

The sun was no where to be seen. The darkness has engulfed the horizon again. A young man in his early 20's walked briskly over towards a dark building between a night bar and a closed down barbershop. Knocking three times on the wooden down of the building, he waited as a pair of cold eyes appeared from behind the small looking window on the door.

"Paris! You're late; the meeting started an hour ago." The voice softly boomed from the other side of the door. He slid close the small metal window and then the latch for the door released. Paris bolted for the double door on the inside of the building, spiriting across the marble foyer into a dark corridor. On the end of the hallway, a room was lit and soft murmurings could be heard from the outside.

Paris walked to the door but he didn't enter, instead he waited outside listening to the heated argument from the side wall.

"The Black Fist are weak right now, Priam! We have to strike sooner or later, or else we won't ever control more than Enahm. You know that they're nothing and we have no chance of losing-"

"Yes we do! We can't just barge in on our allies of four and a half years and just wipe out the whole group; we need them too much to bring down Diablo, pops!"

That voice was none other than Paris's beloved older brother, Hector. His father, Priam, and his wife, Andromache are in the room with him at the moment. He could just picture the scene; Hector is standing up, fist balled and ready for a fight. His wife would be next to him trying to calm him down and across from her would be their father. Old as he was, his eyes would never fail him. Nor his keen awareness of sensing thing that others don't.

The room went silent for a moment and then Priam turned in his chair towards the back of the room facing the door. Everyone followed his gaze and he slowly said in a monotonous voice, "Why don't you come in and make up the excuse in here, son. At least you will be sitting down."

Slowly the door opened and Paris stepped into the room. Everyone was silent as he shuffled his feet across the room and took his seat in the only open chair next to Hector. He looked up to his brother with apologizing eyes, but Hector said nothing but turned his gaze back to Priam and said, "I think that we can go ahead and call it a night so that we all can think about what we have discussed today. Besides, tomorrow is the Ambrosia City festival. I hope to see you all there."

With that, the meeting was adjourned and everyone went their separate ways. Hector did not say a word to Paris as he got up and walked over to Priam, helping his aging father out of his seat.

"What are you going to do about, Paris? He doesn't show up for any of the meetings anymore and he is constantly coming home late!" Hector asked with complete worry in his voice.

"What am I going to do?" Priam chuckled and softly added, "My boy, the question is, what are you going to do about it? I'm too old and he is too strong willed; too stubborn. I'd do him no good. But you… you can get through to him. So you talk to him, see what you can get out of him and then come and inform me." Priam hugged his son one more time and then he walked out bidding the Gethrol at the door a good night and then walked out the door into the cool night.

Hector watched his father walk out the door and sighed, "Why does he get it off so easy?" He shook his head and then went to gather his wife to go home.

Turning the corner to the room he saw his wife with a sewing kit out and slowly fixing one of his brother's favorite shirts. He sighed softly again and walked over to the bed and before he could say anything she quietly said, "Don't be angry with the shirt, be angry with the man who wears it. The shirt did nothing to you." He smirked and then turned to his gift from the gods with loving eyes, Astyanx, his three month old son. Hector carefully picked up the warm bundle and held him close to his chest.

"You know, you can just ask him. He listens to you. Even if Paris has never killed anyone, I have a dead on feeling that if someone killed you, he will avenge your death." Andromache said without looking up from the shirt as she finished up the stitching.

"But how do I even start with a guy like him? He's so… so… uncontrollable. How do you even approach him?" Hector asked looking at his son like he had an answer to his father's question. And the inevitable respond was a small smile and a drool inducing giggle. Hector chuckled and turned to his wife when she said, "You want to know how to approach him?" Hector's silence was his answer. Andromache hands him the shirt and answered, "Then give him this and then work from there."

Paris was sitting quietly in his room as his gaze was out on the city lights. Nothing was more beautiful he thought. The city was his home; Enahm was his home. But then he thought about his home and how it was so far away from Talraga. Oh so far from the one he has been hiding… secret lover that no one knew about!

He had been seeing her for the past month or so. Her beauty was to be compared to a goddess. She emitted light almost! She had skin fairer than Aphrodite herself, golden hair of sun rays and green eyes of the clearest blue sea. Absolutely breathless, she was and he was submitted to nothing short of falling for her. Falling long and hard-

A knock on his door seem to interrupt his thoughts of his goddess.

"Come in." He said turning towards the door to see his brother coming in.

"Andromache said for me to bring this over for you." He handed him the shirt and then asked, "When did you get the sudden urge to get this thing sewed. I haven't seen this shirt in ages and now you think that it's a good time to get it sewed? Why?"

Paris was quiet for a moment and then carefully answered his brother, "You know when you first met Andromache? You found every way to see her and to be with her. You found out that her favorite thing in the entire world were silk robes. You remember working all night just to get enough money to get her that one blue robe in the department store?"

Hector smiled at the memory and then curiously asked with a small smile, "What are you getting at, brother?"

Paris slowly walked towards the door where Hector was standing and simply said, "I think I'm in love, bro… with Helen."

AN: sigh Up to this point, I have no reviews… I feel so unloved… cries please if you have read this story up to chapter 2, at least sign the review with 'I hate you' or something. I need to know if people are even reading this thing… I won't update it if it's not being read… cries … again  
! Anyhow… enough self loathing for one day… ON WITH THE STORY!


End file.
